Ordinary Day
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: G1. 'Just a day, Just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by.' Ordinary days with both the Autobots and Decpticons...well, as 'ordinary' as it gets with the Transformes. Random pairing doing ordinary things. NO SLASH!*Newest chapter-Hot Rod and Springer*
1. Ratchet and Wheeljack

This, my fellow writers and readers, is when you are so bored one day…you lose control of your plot bunnies, and they decided to spawn random ideas!  
This is the fanfic. about ordinary days with different pairings…and no, that doesn't mean they are slash or romance pairings. Sorry, no slash…but there might be canon pairings.  
Also…this is just a random fanfic., about random oneshots, dealing with random pairings…enjoy! Also, yeah, they might not seem 'ordinary' to us…but it is the TF…when is anything 'ordinary'?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers…sad…I wish I did!

* * *

The red and white CMO sat at his desk, typing out words and filling out forms on the computer. The Med Bay and the next door Lab were both quiet. It was rare when he could get a few minutes of peace and quiet in his Med Bay, which was a good thing and a bad thing at times. Good thing, because he could actually get a few minutes to himself, and a bad thing, meaning he didn't know what would soon happen. His digits continued to type out the characters on the screen, but he was soon interrupted by a voice that called his name.

"Ratch'?"

The typing stopped, and the medic let out the air in his vents.

_Great…there goes my peaceful off-cycle…_

He turned his helm to the side and saw the caller standing in the door way between the Med Bay and the Lab. The mech was holding something behind his back.

"Wheeljack," Ratchet began, "what brings you here? I didn't hear anything explode, which means you haven't blown yourself to Cybertron. So, dare I ask again, why are you here?" The Engineer took a couple more steps into the Med Bay, standing before a berth. Ratchet cycled air through his vents, shuttered his optics off then on, and got up from the chair. He took a couple of steps and was a few feet away from the Lancia, hands on his hips. Wheeljack's head fins flashed blue and before Ratchet could ask what that meant, the Engineer pulled out the thing in which he was hiding behind his back. It was a tray with Energon goodies on it, and he was holding it out with his right servo.

"Well, since I didn't have anything to work on today, I thought I would make Energon goodies. And since I made a lot of them, I didn't want to just eat them myself, so I decided to come and share some with you. If that is fine with you Ratch'?" Wheeljack explained. Ratchet looked down at the goodies, and then back up at the mech holding the tray. A small smirk tugged at the corners of his dental plates.

He gestured to the berth to set the tray down, which Wheeljack did, and replied, "No, it is fine 'Jack. At least you didn't blow anything up…" The medic then plucked up the top goodies and popped it into his mouth. The sweet melted in his mouth. He shuttered off his optics and hummed in pleasure. "This is really good 'Jack…" When Ratchet re-shuttered his optics back on, he saw the Engineer's headfins glowing and pride in his optics. This time, Ratchet did smile.

"Thanks Ratch', that means alot of to me and…" began Wheeljack, but Ratchet cut him off when the medic noticed the servo that had been at the Lancia's side all this time.

"Wheeljack, why are you missing your left hand servo…" Ratchet stated in an emotionless tone. Wheeljack's headfins flashed pink in embarrassment, and he reached up with his right hand servo and scratched the back of his helm.

"Well, you see, when I was making the goodies…" A raised hand servo by Ratchet silenced him, air leaving his vents.

"I don't want to hear it…sit on the berth while I go get the supplies to build a new hand servo." Then the CMO turned and walked away and towards the supplies cabinet, and Wheeljack followed his orders. He sat next to his creations and picked one up and ate it.

"MMmm…I am not a bad cook…" he said to himself, but Ratchet, who had began to make his way back with the supplies in his servos, again interrupted.

"That 'Jack, is something I can agree with you on…but blowing you hand off, don't ever do it again, or I will weld you to your Lab's floor." Wheeljack's headfins flashed a bright blue, and a chuckled came from both mechs.

Just an ordinary day for them.

* * *

Yep, just an ordinary day for the CMO and Engineer.  
Next chapter will probably be…well, I haven't decided yet.  
If you have a pairing…let me know…but remember NO SLASH PAIRING…I am trying to keep it slash free! Just ordinary days with friends…understand?

Anyway…

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	2. Jazz and Prowl

And here is the next chapter…and I already got reviews after like a day after posting the first chapter…THANK YOU!!!  
And remember…NOT SLASH…just friends…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers…sad…I wish I did…

* * *

The black and white SIC sat behind his desk, scrolling through a data pad. After a few minutes, a small ping alarm alerted him that he had only a few kilks till his off-cycle would begin. Also another occasion would occur, something that happen every day around this time.

Without looking up, the door to his office hissed opened, and a bot strode in. Prowl didn't even bother to look up to see who it was.

"Jazz" the tactician stated, while still reading over the data pad. The said saboteur smirked and walked towards the desk and stopped before it.

"Prowler" Jazz replied in a cheery tone. A gush of air was let out of the SIC's vents, and he set the data pad down. His helm was raised to stare at the TIC, no emotion written on his face plates. But a small smirk was on Jazz's face plates.

"Jazz, may I ask what brings you here today?"

Jazz paused for a second and then answered the other mech's question, "Well, it seems you just started your off-cycle." And, true to Jazz's words, Prowl's internal alarm alerted him to the changing cycles. More air came out of the tactician's vents, and air cycled through his vents. The smirk grew on Jazz's face plates, and he pulled up a chair, sitting down on it as well.

"And what, dare I ask, brings you to my office during this off-cycle? I thought you had plans to go to a concert with Blaster?" Prowl asked, raising an optic ridge. Jazz shrugged his shoulders.

"The concert got rained out..." the black and white Head of Special Ops. replied. "So, my other option was to come here…"

Prowl nodded, remembering that the humans had predicted rain today, and then asked, "And why did you come here instead of listening to music like you usually do?" Now, Jazz smirked again. He quickly moved the data pads on the desk to the side and un-subspaced a board looking object.

"Wanted ta see if ya would play a tactical game wit me? I haven't play against a formable foe in a while…" Jazz replied, smirk still on his dental plates. Then a sly smirk appeared on Prowl's dental plates. "And also another reason…" The tactician's optic ridge rose up a bit.

"And what, dare I ask, is this other reason?" Prowl asked. Jazz smirked and began to set up the pieces.

"Wanna ta play with my friend…" Jazz replied and then continued, "that is alright with ya?" The smirk that had been on the tactician's faceplate grew to a soft smile.

"Sure it is, _friend_" Prowl replied sincerely. The saboteur smiled warmly and made his first move on the glowing board.

Yep, just ordinary day with friends.

* * *

Okay…so this was with Prowl and Jazz…and I did like how it came out. I always see them as friends…(sometimes as a pair)  
I haven't decided the next pairing and suggestions are still welcomed!!

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	3. Red Alert and Inferno

Oh wow…I haven't updated in a LONG time for this! One reason that I wasn't inspired to write anything…not like a have to, it's not a regularly updated fanfic. …but another reason that no one suggested a pairing to write about! PEOPLE…ANY PAIRINGS ARE FINE!!! But remember…this isn't a slash fanfic.! just friends…understand?  
Also…thankz for the reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers…really, did ya expect me to…

* * *

He sat in the dark Monitor Room, staring at the bright screens. The bot let out a sigh of air and rolled his shoulder joints.

It was a tiring job, but Red Alert didn't mind it one bit. This is what he was good at. Watching and protecting everyone, while being cooped up in a small room by himself.

He sighed again and propped his helm up with his servo. It had been nearly a deca-cycle(3 weeks) since the last Decepticon attack, and his paranoid was running high. It warned him of surprise attacks and spies. The Security Director let out another sigh and in took more air.

The door behind him hissed opened, and someone walked in. At least he wasn't alone all the time.

The bot walked in and sat down in the chair next to Red Alert's.

The Lamborghini glanced over and said, "Inferno."

Inferno glanced over, flashing Red Alert a smile, and replied, "Heya Red." The red and white mech nodded and faced the monitors once more. Inferno did the same. It seemed that only Inferno was the one to come visit him, which he never complained. It was nice to have someone to talk to, but then again his glitch did perk up as well.

It warned him that Inferno didn't care about him, the firetruck only wanted his job. Or that the red mech was just a Decepticon spy. More conspiracies perked up, but he ignored them all, or tried really hard to. Sometimes he did think the glitch was right, then again sometimes he didn't.

Minutes passed in silence, then it was broke by Inferno's loud sigh.

Red Alert, not turning away from the screens, said, "You know Inferno, you don't have to stay here. I am perfectly capable of watching the screens by myself." He didn't want the firetruck to be here, bored. It made him feel bad, bad that Inferno wasn't chatting with the other, normal mechs. Red Alert internally sighed.

Inferno turned and replied, "Oh no Red, it's not that. Just…watchin' screens can kind-of get borin'." He saw the Lamborghini sigh. Of course it can, but that was his job. Inferno wouldn't understand.

"It can…" muttered Red Alert, bowing his head slight. "But…at least someone comes to visit me…" That was the only perk, he thought to himself, that and he made sure they were all protected from the Decepticons.

"Who…" Inferno began, but stopped when he realize who Red Alert was referring to, himself. The firetruck thought about it, and it was true. He was the only mech that actually came to visit the Lamborghini, talked with him, and actually…well became friends with Red Alert.

"Yeah…you're…you're the only friend I have Inferno."

Inferno stared at the other mech, then smiled. He patted Red Alert on the back, which was more like a slap to the Lamborghini, and chuckled.

"Well then, I'm glad we're friends, Red" the firetruck said, grinning.

Red Alert managed to produce a weak smile and replied, "I'm glad too, Inferno."

Friends kept you going…even on ordinary, boring days.

* * *

Well…not exactly and totally what I was aiming for…but it is alright anyway!  
Next chapter is open for suggestions…anyone?

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	4. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

Hey, look who actually started and finished the next chapter! Yeah…I needed to think about this chapter…'cause I mean…the Twins have very 'unique' ordinary days…but I had to choose just one…  
Anyway…this was suggested by **Silver-head angel**! Thankz!

**Disclaimer**: OH, GUESS WHAT! I don't own squat of Transformers…

* * *

They sat together on the large, Autobot-size couch located in the Rec. Room. The red plated twin had the remote and was flipping through the channels, while his twin of yellow sat next to him and just watched, not really caring what exactly what was on.

"I'm bored" stated Sideswipe, still focused on the flipping channels. No response came from Sunstreaker.

There was a pause, then again, "I'm bored." Again, Sunstreaker said nothing. This was both curious and agitating to Sideswipe. Usually he could get SOMETHING from his twin. A yell, a sigh, a bored response…something of that nature. But…nothing. The red Lamborghini looked over and saw that Sunstreaker was just watching the TV. "Sunny…"

"What?" the yellow twins muttered darkly, taking a side-ways glare at his brother. Sideswipe sighed and rolled his optics. What was Sunshine's problem?

"I'm bored…" he drawled out. Sunstreaker rolled his optics. Why was it HIS problem that Sideswipe was bored? He wasn't his brother's keeper.

"So…go…do something. Entertain yourself."

Sideswipe let out a sigh and stood up, muttering, "Well, YOU'RE no fun." Then the red twin headed out of the Rec. Room, leaving Sunstreaker to take the remote. He lounged out on the entire couch and began to flip through the channels.

_Later On…_

Sunstreaker was still lounged out on the couch and still watching TV. He had found a human show and decided to watch it, out of boredom. He soon flipped through another channel, when a burst of fear passed through his and his brother's bond. He sighed and knew that only meant one thing.

Sideswipe had decided to prank someone and got in trouble.

He waited for a bit, then heard yelling pass through the halls. He sat up and looked towards the doorway. Soon enough, Sideswipe ran down, then a herd of Minibots follow suit. Sunstreaker sighed and laid back down on the couch. He flipped to another channel, then his brother's voice spoke to him in the bond.

/HELP ME, SUNNY!/

The yellow twin sighed and replied, /It's your own fault…/ His optics soon watched a show where humans were racing in cars.

/BACKSTABBING, TRAITOROUS, SLAGGER!/

The conversation ended at there, and Sunstreaker went back to watching TV. If his brother go in trouble, it was his own fault. He was his twin, not his fraggin' creator. So, he continued to watch TV.

A little later on, Prowl walked into the Rec. Room and spotted Sunstreaker on the couch. He walked over and stood behind it. He was about to say something, but Sunstreaker already beat him to it.

"I know what you're going to say, Prowl…" the yellow warrior said, flipping to a new channel. Prowl's optic ridge rose curiously.

"You heard?" the tactician asked. He probably guessed that Sideswipe had sent him a message, or he had heard the ruckus. Sunstreaker nodded. Prowl sighed, "You're brother just can't go one day without getting in trouble…" The yellow Lamborghini shrugged.

"Then it wouldn't be an ordinary day for him…"

Prowl thought about it for a second and then agreed with the vain mech. Sideswipe getting trouble was an ordinary day.

* * *

Anyway…hope you enjoyed it! I have other suggestions to do…but then again, not a regularly updated story. If you have a suggestion…let me hear it! Remember, friends not slash!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	5. Ironhide and Optimus

And I'm back people…sorry about that. This happens to be a friend-pairing that goes together really well. I mean…they are probably the oldest…well, at least Ironhide is.  
This was suggested by**steelcrash**.

**Disclaimer:** I have yet to own Transformers…

* * *

Hardy laughter came from behind the Prime's door. Anyone who passed by wondered what was being said inside, what was going on. But, in truth, it wasn't all that strange or odd.

Inside the office, two mechs laughed at something previous said, cubes of a mild high-grade resting on the desk between.

"And he believed me to…" Prime managed to say through the laughter, leaning back in his chair seated behind his desk. Ironhide, who was seated in a chair on the opposite side of the desk to Prime, nodded, chuckling still.

He took a sip of the cube and said, "Yeah…Magnus would 'ave…" Optimus chuckled and nodded, taking a sip of his own cube.

It had been a long and tiring week, not only for the Prime, but for the others. The Decepticons had gotten desperate and had attacked one energy source after another here on Earth. Then of course, the legal proceedings afterward were just oh so _fun_. Even Prowl had been growing tired of the paperwork that had needed to be done.

But now, the two just relaxed with cubes of mild high-grade.

Ironhide then rested the cube down and sighed in content, saying, "It's good ta unwind for ah little bit…" Optimus nodded. It was. For both of them. And they were probably not the only ones.

Jazz had said that he might throw a party to help relax and unwind everyone, which was probably going to happen. Not that any of the other officers had a problem with it. It might be a good thing.

Then the red mech spoke again, shedding more light on Optimus's previous thoughts, "'Eard there was goin' ta be a party. Ya goin'?" The red and blue mech shrugged, not really if he was or not. "Ya should…help ya unwind after dis week against the Decpticreeps."

The Prime nodded, mostly going to take the van's advice and then muttered, "I guess you are right, old friend." Ironhide cracked a grin and nodded. He then picked his cube up again and took a sip. Optimus did the same, smiling a bit as well.

Friends help you unwind after troubles and laugh with you when you are in need of a good laugh.

* * *

Well…I did actually enjoy writing this. Send in your suggestions if you have them. I am working on the ones that have already been submitted.

Next one will probably be a more fluffy/romantic story….Optimus and Elita.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	6. Optimus Prime and Elita One

Well, this collection-story is now over a year old. I really didn't think it was that old till I saw the posting dates. Man…time flies by so fast really.  
Anyway…back on subject…  
This was suggested by **Haluwasa2**…sorry about the long wait…-_-;

**Disclaimer: **I have two Transformer toys that I own…that is it.

* * *

She tapped her pede repeatedly, glancing around the docks. He said he was going to meet her here in seven breems. It was already four breems over that. She let out a gush of air, arms falling to her sides.

Really, she should have expected it. He was never on time.

Finally, she saw his form racing over. A small smile wormed its way onto her faceplate, and her spark felt lighter. He then transformed in front of her, vents whirling to cool down his maxed engine.

"Hey, sorry I'm late Ariel."

She smiled softly and replied to him that it was alright, but not to ever do it again. Orion Pax chuckled and agreed, though they both knew he might do it again. But that was an ordinary day for them. Orion being late for work…and subsequently, meeting her on time.

* * *

She was inside her own office in the femme HQ. of Cybertron, writing a report and strategy for them, since she was in command her. Chromia already informed her of Optimus, and Elita One then told the blue femme to tell the Prime that she would leave and be there, on Earth, shortly.

A smile wormed its way onto the pink femme commander's faceplate as she continued to write the report. They had a space bridge and now could visit each other. Not frequently though, but it was better than nothing.

She was almost done finishing up with a report when Chromia informed her that she was a bream later. Elita replied back that she would be there soon. It was two breems later when she finished and got up from her desk and headed out of her office. Right before she opened her office door, she reached out for her bondmate and felt that he was close by as the door opened. She was then shocked at who she saw on the other side of the doorway.

"You know, I know I was late for some of our dates before, Ariel, but I didn't think of you for petty revenge," the red and blue mech said with no spite and a slight rumbling chuckle. She was surprised at first, then smiled and chuckled as well.

"I didn't plan my revenge, Orion. Though…you would probably deserve it."

Both chuckled now before Optimus held his arm out. "Shall we, Elita?" She smiled lovingly at the mech, accepting the arm by taking a hold of it. He returned the smile, both heading down the hall.

Ordinary keeps love bright, for love is constant and forever.

* * *

Ugg…this was a tad difficult to think of. Deciding on what to do…bleh!

Send in your pairing of friendship suggestions…the next one is Hot Rod and Springer.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	7. Hot Rod and Springer

Well…hello everybody! I'm back…and really, this had already been written half-way through for…umm…well, till I found out a week ago that it had. I probably sat unfinished for months. *sighs*  
Anyway…off the ramblings of this chick…  
This was suggested by both **steelcrash** and **Ladyleyn**…here you go you too! Hope y'all like it!

**Disclaimer:** um…I got my Sides' and Optimus…and a few posters and a whole lot of comics…that is it.

* * *

The look from the other told him exactly one thing.

Bring it on.

A grin cracked onto his faceplate. And that was exactly what he was planning on doing. He would finally show up the other in the sparring matches.

The other didn't make the first move, which agitated him. Why wouldn't the other move? Well then, if the other was going to be like that, then he supposed he would attack first.

He rushed the other with a straight forward attack, easily dodged by the other, regardless of the size. Then he spun in just enough time to dodge a striking kick from the other. Both were now several feet apart. But this time it was a bit different.

There was a slight crack of what could be consider a smile on the other's face.

"Give up?" the other hissed from his vocalizer. He grinned largely now, giving that as his only answer before attacking again. But again, he was deflected and skidding back several feet into a defense position, the other in a calm, but ready to strike stance.

"You really want to play this out? We all know who usually wins these-" the other began but was cut short when he was attacked again, a dent landed on his shoulder's plates. The other backed away, dodging a few hits, only a few of them skimming his armor and maybe removing a few pieces of paint along with it. Both were now back to several feet apart, vents beginning to push to keep up with them.

"Come on Hot Rod, you could never land a single good hit…" the other muttered, looking smug at that said statement, "and you could never-"

CRUNCH.

And Hot Rod's fist collided with the other's faceplate and sent him off his pedes. Now the red and orange mech looked smug, placing his hands on his hips. He watched as the other hit the ground, shocked, and then groaned.

"Well, what was that Springer? I couldn't what?" Hot Rod taunted the other, grinning when he received a groaned reply from the down green triple-changer. Finally, he had knocked the other clean off his pedes…shocking the other. HA! He proved his point to Springer.

"Yeah…whatever…"

Hot Rod was grinning, but he was still going to be a good friend. He walked over to the still downed other, who was rubbing the impact spot and wincing when his digits brushed over a sensitive area. Once the red and orange mech made it, he stuck out a servo for the other to help him up. Springer's optics flashed to the helping servo, then to the whole mech. He muttered something and accepted the help, being pulled up.

"We even now?" the younger asked, still with a grin on his faceplate. The green mech sighed but nodded, a small smile on his faceplate. The flamed designed bot grinned brighter and nodded, playfully punching the other's arm. He received a warning glare from the other, and Hot Rod let out a nervous chuckle.

Springer sighed, then finally nodded, "Yeah…we even…" The glare vanished to be replaced by a kinder and more brotherly look, sparking the same on the younger's faceplate. "But I'm still better than you…"

Hot Rod pouted again, then grinned a bit evilly before knocking the other off his feet with another hit, though less power but still surprising to the other. The red and orange then high-tailed it out of there with the yells of his designation following him. Hot Rod was laughing as he ran, knowing that Springer was going to hurt him if he caught up. Oh, such great friends.

Friends are the ones who can take the hits…just ordinary hits never affect them, because nothing can break them.

* * *

Well…these two were just wonderful in wanting to beat the slag out of each other…which they didn't mind to do. *shrugs* I don't know…  
Um…suggestions of pairings are still up…the most suggested pairing I guess will be written next OR whatever pairing I think of next…*shrugs* my muses and plot bunnies like to play games with me.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
